Buccaneer Captain
This Machine Operator costs $150 and it is (obviously) for the Monkey Buccaneer. Its skills are: Base Skill Roomy Ship * You can place one tower on the Monkey Buccaneer, provided that it is not too large (i.e. bigger than a regular monkey) or have an upgrade that increases its size, and it is a land tower. Tier 1 Skills Bar Shots * Has a 5% chance to fire a bar shot instead of a dart. Bar shots have double the popping power of darts, and are two spike-balls connected by a black rod. Cost: 200 XP Faster Reload * Increases fire rate of the cannons by 20%. Cost: 150 XP Farshot Powder * Special gunpowder loaded into the cannons will increase the range of the cannons by 35%. Cost: 125 XP Tier 2 Skills Bombards * Increases the range, speed, and popping power of each cannon by 20% Cost: 400 XP Extra Bars * Now has a 15% chance to fire a bar shot with every attack! Cost: 450 XP Deadeye Shooting * Massively increased accuracy allows for a 20% chance to pop an extra layer of bloon! Cost: 600 XP Tier 3 Skill Cannon Shot * 30% chance to fire a cannonball without the Cannon Ship upgrade. With the Cannon Ship upgrade, it will have a 30% chance for the cannon to set bloons on fire, burning one layer off every few seconds! Cost: 1250 XP Legendary Operators Choice 1: Fukumi Mizuki Gender: Female Age: 19 Captain Fukumi Mizuki is a renowned captain and naval engineer and popular hotgirl of the Japanese Naval Self-Defense Force, despite her young age. She's a bit air-headed and clumsy, but she knows how to handle the situation when needed. She's best friends with Haruka, and, like her, is a genius captain and a Sakura Guardian, the Guardian of Water. Mizuki designed some of the strongest ships of Japana, including the Javelin and the Daimyo, and is known to use them to battle whole fleets and escape the grave situation. For this reason, she's promoted to Captain and Chief Engineer, even faster than her friend Haruka, who's more than fast enough. Preferred Upgrade: Aircraft Carrier Skills: * Increases fire rate by 90% * Doubles flight speed of each plane (Provided that you are using the Aircraft Carrier) * Each plane has a 40% chance to evade enemy projectiles (Because they are so small) * 35% chance that attacking bloons won't see (and therefore won't target) her ship if she uses the Aircraft Carrier because of her camouflage custom style below. * Adds "Scramble Fighters" ability: She will launch up to ten planes that circle the carrier for 20 seconds. Cooldown: 75 seconds When using an Aircraft Carrier, she will paint the deck aqua, with a tsunami pattern towards the bow. (Will add picture later) Choice 2: Joseph Blackthorne Gender: Male Age: 35 Commander Joseph Blackthorne, one of the "Pirate Kings" of the Southern Seas, is known for his unparalleled skill at plundering, which has earned him a nickname amongst his peers: "King Midas". Like all nine of the Pirate Kings of the Southern Seas, he used to be a freelancer, pillaging for whoever seemed worthy and splitting the profits equally (Read: 75/25, his favor). Now that the Deshion Union has attacked their stronghold, they have now allied themselves with Appire, seeking revenge! Rumors abound about Blackthorne's legendary Zweihänder, saying that it may be forged from the same metal as Queen Atsurya's Mirage Excalibur, but these rumors are just rumors, right? Preferred Upgrade: Monkey Pirates Skills: * Every dart is now a shrapnel dart, that shatters into nine shards upon max pop. * Decreases M.O.A.B. Takedown cooldown by 30% * Adds a new powerful Razor Wind attack, in which Blackthorne swings his Zweihänder, creating a powerful pulse of air that pops bloons by one layer and blows them back at the same speed and distance as a Monkey Apprentice's Whirlwind * Adds the Broadside ability, in which the Buccaneer fires a massive barrage of darts, bar shots, bombs, and grapes at quadruple the fire rate! However, it only lasts for ten seconds, and you have to wait 180 seconds for it to cool down. When using a Monkey Pirate ship, he will change the sails white, with his personal insignia (A griffin holding a Zweihänder) printed on them (Will add when I get GIMP2 again.). Trivia * Captain Blackthorne is an obvious reference. * As for Fukumi Mizuki's name, "Fukumi" comes from "Fukai" (deep) and "umi" (sea). And Mizuki is a common female name, with "Mizu" being "water". * This is the first Machine Operator to be made by someone other than Meta07. * Meta07 made the Fukumi Mizuki section, permission given. Category:Machine Operators